Digging and leveling apparatus such as drag lines, back hoes, front-end loaders, bulldozers, and the like often use replaceable teeth and adapter assemblies which are mounted on a tooth horn to provide sacrificial parts that are exposed to the repeated shock loading and high wear occasioned by digging operations. In such systems, adapter assemblies may include a wedge-shaped adapter that mounts directly on the tooth horn of a bucket, shovel or alternative digging or scraping mechanism of the equipment. The wedge-shaped adapter is frontally seated on and coupled with the tooth horn and is configured to receive a removable tooth. Removable pin assemblies may be used to couple the removable adapter to the horn and the removable tooth to the adapter. Such pin assemblies may also be used to couple shrouds and other wearable parts to the horn, adapter, or tooth.